Black Karasu Arashi Rider
by Strauss
Summary: Ashley, estava olhando para a janela de seu quarto, quando um corvo entra repentinamente pela janela. Ao ver a ave bicando o chão de seu quarto, Ashley passa a mão, e se corta. Uma gota do sangue de Ashley pinga no carpete, fazendo um buraco. Após olhar p
1. Black Origin

Black Origin

Solemm Peek, numa bela manhЦ, em uma casa estilo europИia..

Criada:

-Senhorita, vocЙ estА bem? Parece um pouco triste..

Ashley:

-NЦo И que, o dia de hoje..ah, nada pra fazer..

Criada:

-Eu vou abrir a janela,para entrar um pouco de ar, senhorita.

Ashley:

-...

Ashley fica sС olhando para a janela enquanto a criada abre a janela para pegar um pouco de ar.

Ashley: Ashley И de uma famМlia de aristocratas, sempre veste roupas estilo europИias. Ashley, nЦo И como as garotas normais, ela И anemica. Seus pais sЦo ricos, mas nЦo tem tempo para cuidar dela, estЦo sempre viajando, e por isso, deixam os cuidados com os empregados. raramente os pais de Ashley,mandam presentes de suas viagens pelo correio. Ashley passa o dia todo sem sair de casa.

Ashley:

-Quando os meus pais chegam?

Criada:

-Seus pais ainda estЦo viajando Ю negСcios.

Ashley:

-Eu gostaria que os meus pais tivessem tempo pra cuidar de mim.

Criada:

-Eu sei,senhorita. Mas, vocЙ sabe que eles trabalham e viajam muito..

Ashley:

-Eu sei.

Criada:

-Ah! Olhe o sol como estА lindo hoje!

Ashley vai atИ a janela e mal consegue enxergar a vista. O sol И tЦo forte que quase cega os olhos de Ashley.

Ashley:

-Esse sol estА forte, mal consigo enxergar. Ah! Olhe ali no poste, tem um corvo..

EntЦo, o corvo entra pela janela, batendo suas asas.

Ashley:

-Ele estА vindo para cА!

O corvo passa pela janela aberta, e comeГa a bicar o chЦo, embusca de comida.

Ashley:

-Que corvo lindo!

Ashley se aproxima do animal, e quando ela o toca, a ave a morde.

Ashley:

-Aiiiiiii!

Criada:

-O que foi senhora?

Ashley:

-Esse corvo me mordeu!

O dedo de Ashley sangrava. Uma gota de sangue cai no carpete do quarto de Ashley, e faz um buraco.

Criada:

-Senhorita, vocЙ estА bem?

Ashley olha para o corte em seu dedo, e entЦo comeГa a ter uma forte dor de cabeГa, e desmaia no chЦo.

A Criada vЙ o corpo de Ashley caida, e tenta socorrЙ-la.

Criada:

-Senhorita Ashley! Senhorita Ashley!!!

Mas Ashley nЦo responde ao chamado da criada.

Criada:

-и melhor chamar um mИdico..

A Criada vai atИ a mesinha do telefone, perto da poltrona do quarto de Ashley, e liga para um mИdico.

Criada:

-AlТ!Eu preciso de um mИdico agora! Tem uma garota precisando de cuidados urgentemente.

Telefonista:

-SС um momento senhora, vou passar para o hospital.

A Criada aguarda impaciente no telefone..

Criada:

-Vamos! Atende logo!

EntЦo, um mИdico atende o telefone.

MИdico:

-AlТ! Com quem eu falo?

Criado:

-AlТ! Eu sou a criada da casa, e a filha de meus patrУes desmaiou aqui no chЦo, e estА precisando de cuidados imediatos..

MИdico:

-Acalme-se, senhora. Respire fundo, e conte o que exatamente aconteceu com ela.

EntЦo, a criada conta o ocorrido, para o mИdico.

MИdico:

-Entendo. Eu jА estou indo para ai.

Criada:

-Venha logo, doutor! Eu nЦo quero que ela morra.

MИdico:

-Fique calma, eu jА estou indo..qual o endereГo dai?

A Criada passa o endereГo da casa para o mИdico.

MИdico:

-Anotado. JА estou indo.

Criada:

-EstА bem, tchau.

A Criada desliga o telefone e dА mais uma olhada em Ashley.

Criada:

-Vai ficar tudo bem, senhorita, o mИdico jА estЦo vindo.(passando a mЦo no rosto de Ashley)

1 hora depois..

O mИdico chega e toca a campainha da casa.

A criada desse para atender..

Criada:

-JА estou indo!

A Criada desce as escadas atИ a entrada da casa, e abre a porta.

MИdico:

-и aqui que tem uma paciente precisando de cuidados imediatos?

Criada:

-Sim, И aqui mesmo. Eu vou acompanhА-lo atИ lА emcima, siga-me.

A Criada guia o mИdico atИ o quarto de Ashley, subindo o lance de escadas.

Algum tempo depois..

O mИdico chega no quarto de Ashley, e a criada abre a porta.

O mИdico entra no quarto..

MИdico:

-Onde estА a paciente?

Criada:

-Ela estА ai no chЦo.

O MИdico agacha, e verifica a pulsaГЦo da paciente.

-tuuuh..huuuuh..

MИdico:

-Que estranho, estА fazendo um barulho estranho..ela tem comido frequentemente?

Criada:

-Ela И anemica doutor, mas tem comido muito mal ultimamente, sabe, eu digo a ela para nЦo comer qualquer coisa, mas ela nЦo me ouve.

MИdico:

-и..

O MИdico continua a analisar a paciente..

Criada:

-E ai,doutor? Como ela estА?

EntЦo,Ashley dА uma tocida, e abre os olhos lentamente..

Ashley:

-O que aconteceu?

Criada:

-VocЙ desmaiou, mas agora o doutor estА aqui, vai ficar tudo bem, vocЙ vai ser internada no hospital..

Ashley:

-Hospital? Mas, mas eu nЦo gosto de agulhas..

MИdico:

-Calma, vocЙ sС vai ficar em observaГЦo, se nЦo der nada, vocЙ poderА ter alta no dia seguinte..ou quem sabe, antes atИ..

Criada:

-Eu vou chamar o chofer..

a emprega se retira do quarto, enquanto o mИdico fica um pouco ao lado da paciente.

1 Hora depois..

A Criada chega no quarto com o chofer..

Criada:

-Aqui estА o chofer.

MИdico:

-VocЙs podem me ajudar a carregar ela?

Steve(chofer):

-Claro. Vamos lА.

Cada um pega em uma ponta e saem carregando Ashley atИ a Limo.

Algum tempo depois..

A criada, o chofer e o mИdico colocam Ashley na limosine. O MИdico entra no seu carro, e o chover na limo, e saem da casa, um atrАs do outro.

Criada:

-AtИ!

A Criada se despede acenando um lenГo branco.

Continua... 


	2. Darkest Hour

Darkest Hour

Ashley estava em observaГЦo no hospital. Tudo ia bem, atИ que subtamente um apagЦo acontece na cidade, nЦo sС o hospital, mas casas,serviГos pЗblicos ficam sem luz.

Steve:

-De repente um apagЦo acontece,que estranho..

Os raios elИtricos dos aparelhos mИdicos comeГam a envolver Ashley.

Steve:

-SENHORITA ASHLEY!

Steve que estava ao lado de Ashley, fica espantado com a situaГЦo.

Steve:

-SENHORITA ASHLEY!!!!

Ashley e os objetos a sua volta comeГam a levitar. Ashley entra em trБnse, e comeГa a falar uma lingua desconhecida.

Steve:

-Que lingua И essa? O que estА acontecendo?

O CИu da cidade fica preto absoluto. E um corvo observa da janela a situaГЦo atentamente.

Steve:

-Senhorita Ashley, o que estА acontecendo?

Steve, o chofer toca no corpo de Ashley, e lava o maior choque, que o joga para escanteio.

Um portal se abre no cИu da cidade,e uma criatura sai de dentro dele. O portal entЦo se fecha e comeГa a atacar os civis sem dС nem piedade.

Hyghgill:

-Arashi Rider! Arashi Rider!

De volta ao hospital..

Ashley volta a si e os objetos param de levitar. Ashley acorda do transe..

Ashley:

-O que estА acontecendo?

Steve:

-Senhorita Ashley, vocЙ estА bem? coisas muito estranhas acabaram de acontecer por aqui.

O cИu da cidade volta ao normal, e Hyghgill continua atacando os civis.

Hyghgills:

-Arashi Rider! Arashi Rider!

Surge um clarЦo, e uma luz forte cega os olhos da criatura.

Hyghgills:

-Arashi Rider!Arashi RIder!

Uma luz aparece na cintura de uma sombra, e ela faz os movimentos de sua transformaГЦo.

Hyghgills:

-Arashi Rider!

Surge uma tempestade, e raios caem na sombra, revelando seu cinto e seu traje.

Sombra:

-Vilante das horas negras, Black Karasu, Arashi Rider!

Arashi Rider comeГa a lutar com a criatura, dando socos e chutes. A criatura se enfraquece.

Arashi Rider:

-Sombra flamejante, Blast Cut!

Arashi Rider finalisa com um corte diagonal na criatura, partindo-a em 2, e entЦo ela explode.

A sombra se destransforma de Arashi Rider, volta a sua forma de corvo, e sai voando.

No hospital...

O corvo que estava observando Ashley retorna, e entra quebrando o vidro da janela, e caindo no abdomem de Ashley.

Ashley:

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

O corvo abre suas asas, e se funde com Ashley.

Steve:

-Senhorita Ashley, vocЙ estА bem?

A fusЦo termina, e Ashley volta ao seu estado normal.

Ashley:

-Estou me sentindo, revigorada..

Ashley deixa a cama, se transforma em um corvo, e sai voando pela janela quebrada.

Steve:

-Senhorita Ashley! Aonde vocЙ estА indo?!

Algum tempo depois..

Ashley volta para casa voando pela janela aberta,se destransforma e senta-se na poltrona.

Ashley:

-Que dia..

Ashley olha para a estante de livros, e levita um livro com sua mЦo, atИ pegА-lo.

Ashley:

-Vamos ver..esse livro parece interessante.

A Criada,apСs ouvir o barulho e a voz vindo do quarto de Ashley, sobe atИ lА.

No quarto de Ashley..

A criada bate na porta, e entra.

Criada:

-Senhorita Ashley?

Ashley:

-Sim, Hilary.

Hilary(a criada):

-A senhora nЦo estava no hospital?

Ashley:

-Sim, mas o mИdico disse que jА estava tudo bem, e que eu jА poderia voltar.

Hilary:

-Mesmo? E cadЙ o Steve, o chofer?(estranhando)

Ashley:

-Ah ele..foi dar uma volta por ai.

Hilary:

-Senhorita Ashley, vocЙ estА muito estranha, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ashley:

-NЦo, nada demais.

Hilary:

-...bem, se estА tudo bem, entЦo eu jА vou indo, com licenГa.

Ashley:

-Toda.

EntЦo, Hilary, a criada ouve a campainha tocar e desce para atender.

1 hora depois..

Hilary:

-JА vai!

Hilary abre a porta e tem uma surpresa. Era Steve, o chofer, na porta.

Hilary:

-Steve? Mas vocЙ nЦo tinha dado uma volta por ai?

Steve:

-A senhorita Ashley estА ai?

Hilary:

-Sim, ela estА lА no quarto dela, e disse que vocЙ tinha dado uma volta por ai.

Steve:

-Eu estava no hospital, e coisas muito estranhas aconteceram por lА.

Hilary:

-Eu sei, a senhorita Ashley tambИm estА estranha, estА lА no seu quarto lendo um livro, e..ela nunca leu livros antes.

Steve:

-Isso estА muito estranho. O que estА acontecendo.

Hilary:

-Bem, entre, eu vou levА-lo atИ o quarto da senhorita.

Steve:

-EstА bem.

Algum tempo depois..

Steve e Hilary batem na porta e entram.

Hilary:

-Senhorita Ashley, eu fui atender a porta, e o Steve me disse que estava no hospital, e nЦo aonde vocЙ tinha dito.

Steve:

-O que estА acontecendo, senhorita Ashley? VocЙ estА mudada..

Ashley:

-Eu estou bem,obrigada.

Steve vai atИ Ashley e verifica se ela nЦo estА com febre.

Ashley:

-Eu nЦo estou com frebre, eu estou bem, acredite em mim.

Steve fala para Hilary, a criada.

Steve:

-и muito estranho. Objetos levitando no hospital, a senhorita Ashley virando um corvo..

Hilary:

-Isso que vocЙ diz И verdade,Steve.

Steve:

-Eu vi com os meus prСprios olhos. Tudo isso aconteceu na minha frente lА no hospital..

Hilary:

-...И muito estranho mesmo.

No hospital..

O mИdico vai atИ o leito onde estava Ashley, e vЙ uma enfermeira arrumando a cama.

MИdico:

-Onde estА a paciente que estava nesse quarto?

Enfermeira:

-Eu nЦo sei, quando eu cheguei aqui, tambИm nЦo vi ela.

MИdico:

-Que estranho..

O MИdico vai atИ a janela e nota um buraco no vidro da janela.

MИdico:

-Tem um buraco aqui, vocЙ viu alguma coisa entrar pela janela?

Enfermeira:

-NЦo senhor, eu estava cuidando de outro paciente.

MИdico:

-...

De volta Ю casa de Ashley..

Hilary:

-Bom, nСs jА vamos indo dormir,senhorita Ashley, chame se precisar. Vamos Steve.

Steve:

-Sim. Boa noite, senhorita Ashley.

Ashley:

-Boa noite!

Steve e Hilary se retiram do quarto de Ashley.

Ashley:

-Continuando a leitura..

Ashley ouve um ruМdo, vindo da janela, e seu cinto aparece na sua cintura repentinamente.

Ashley:

-EstА na hora..

Ashley faz a coreografia de transformaГЦo, se transformando em Arashi Rider.

Arashi Rider:

-Vigilante das horas negras, Black Karasu Arashi Rider!

Arashi rider se transforma em Corvo, e sai voando pela janela.

FIM 


End file.
